In vitro performance tests and morphologic studies were conducted to assess the suitability of 1% benzyl alcohol in Dulbecco's buffered saline as a storage solution in which explanted bioprosthetic heart valves can be kept before conducting in vitro testing and morphologic evaluation. The results obtained show that this solution allows for adequate preservation of both mechanical and morphologic properties of bioprosthetic valves.